A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: Sam dreams a deal to free Dean.


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes  
by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW and Kripke.  
Summary: Sam dreams a deal to free Dean.

* * *

It had been one week since the Yellow-Eyed Demon died. One week since the demonic army escaped. One week since Dean sold his soul to bring Sam back to life.

It was decided that with a war on the horizon, they would stay at Bobby's, a sort of base of operations. They needed to call in all the hunters they knew, and warn them. Everyone needed to be ready if there was any chance of winning.

Laying on the couch, _Key of Solomon_ in hand, Sam found that he couldn't care less about the war. He was only concerned with saving Dean from an eternity in hell. Already one of the precious fifty two weeks were gone. In that time, Sam had compiled a list of options for protecting Dean from the crossroads demon; it wasn't a very long list, and some of the ideas were a little odd.

Sam rubbed his blurry eyes. That sentence made no sense. With an inward sigh, he realized the last page and a half had made no sense. He cursed his tiredness. The need to sleep would claim eight hours of every day he had left with Dean. At 366 days (thank you, leap year) Sam would waste sleeping 122 days he could be using helping Dean.

"Tsk, tsk. You really need to lock up your brain better."

Sam opened his eyes to find a pretty brunette leaning across the back of the couch, staring at him.

"Why anyone could just waltz in here and scramble things about." She grinned mischievously, her eyes momentarily becoming blood red.

Sam rolled off the couch and backed away from her. He glanced around looking for a weapon.

The woman straightened up. "Now, now. Sammy. I come bearing a white flag of truce." She pulled a white handkerchief out of the ample cleavage her black shirt provided. "See?" she added, shaking it for emphasis.

Sam didn't move from his spot. "What do you want?"

"Protection. From the hell-spawn that came through the gate."

"I don't understand." While that was true, Sam was just saying it to stall until he came up with a plan. Or until Bobby or Dean heard them.

She sighed. "Ever since I brought you back, half of hell wants me dead," she explained, walking around the couch to sit down. "You see, Ol-yellow-eyes was the only one ever convinced you could turn evil. Unfortunately, you're going to be good for as long as you live. I don't mind telling you that made everyone downstairs nervous as heck. So you can imagine the party they had when Jake killed you."

"But then your brother," she gestured upstairs and continued, her voice getting angrier, "had to call me to bring you back."

Sam was having more than a little trouble believing her. First off, she was a demon. "Then why'd you do it? If you knew all this."

She stood up and walked towards him. "Because you Winchesters come as a pair." She walked around, whispering first in one ear, "Dean was throwing in the towel," and then the other, "he was gonna let the world end." She faced him, shrugging. "And I just couldn't let that happen.

"I like this world, and unlike some of my fellow demons, I like the people living here. You all are so," she paused, thinking of the right word, "…intense. All your needs and desires, mmm," her eyes closed and she smiled in satisfaction.

"You needed me to stop hell on Earth," Sam connected the dots and read between the lines. "You made the deal with Dean so you could have something to bargain with when you asked for protection."

Her eyes opened and she smiled sweetly, the effect somewhat tarnished by their red color. "You always were so smart." The red faded back to white. "Do we have a deal?"

Sam, having taken pre-law, knew not to blindly enter into any contract. "Tell me the terms."

She rolled her eyes, sighed and muttered the word 'lawyers' digustedly. "You agree that until all two hundred escaped hell spawn are sent back to hell and/or killed, or until the day you die—whichever comes first—you and/or Dean will protect me from said hell spawn via killing it, exorcising it, trapping it or in some similar way dispatching it, should I ever call for your assistance.

"This protection I shall accept in lieu of Dean Winchester's soul. His debt to me is now paid in full and I have no further claim on any clause of his contract with me."

Sam thought through everything she said. Finally, he nodded. "We have a deal." Knowing from research what to do, he learned forward and captured her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded in kind.

The kiss lasted a few seconds. She pulled away and winked. "Wakey, wakey."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy!" Sam opened his eyes to see Dean running towards him. He sat up from his prone position on the floor, at the same time Dean crouched by his side.

"Are you okay?" Dean was already scanning him for injuries.

Sam nodded. "I'm fine, honest." He didn't hear what dean said next because he was focused on a small bone paperweight on the coffee table. It hadn't been there yesterday when he grabbed the book to read. Without waiting for a hand up, Sam stood and walked over to the table. Under the bone lay a piece of parchment folded over.

Despite having been taught never to touch strange and/or creepy objects, Sam took the parchment and opened it.

_I, Samuel Winchester agree that until all two hundred escaped hell spawn are sent back to hell…_He grinned. The contract was, word for word, the same as the one he dreamed about. At the bottom was his signature, and below a red kiss print.

"What is it?" Dean asked standing beside him.

Sam handed it over to him and received a papercut. They both watched as the signature, which started out black was quickly redone in red.

"So you won't forget," a female voice echoed in his mind.

Dean glanced from the signature to Sam incredulously. "A blood contract!" his voice was loud and angry. "You signed a blood contract!" He read the terms. At first he seemed disgusted, then his expression turned blank and he stared at the paper. He looked as though he couldn't decide what to say or do. "Why didn't she screw you over like she did everyone else?" he asked after a minute.

"She needs me." Sam explained about what the dream. Dean's disbelief was written all over his face. "She's scared Dean, and maybe a little bit desperate."

Whatever Dean was going to say was cut off by the sound of a truck parking in the garage.

"That'll be Missouri." Sam walked to the door.

Dean grimaced. "I'm so gonna get slapped."

Sure enough Missouri did slap Dean, hard. It was after Sam helped get her bags out of Bobby's truck. Bobby went to make coffee, wisely getting out of Missouri's reach. When she slapped Dean, it echoed in the room. Being smart, Dean didn't even think about talking back to her.

"You did the right thing." Her voice was a little hoarse and her eyes a little red. It was a good bet she had been crying. "The world still needs both of you." She hugged him, which he returned a little awkwardly.

Her jaw dropped and she turned to Sam. She stared at him for a second. "Boy! If I ever hear you think that again…" she let the threat hang. "What is it with you Winchesters, an entire family of deal makers. You of all people know how dangerous that is."

Missouri looked at both brothers. "Listen to me Dean. Bobby was wrong. You're not 'screwed up'." Hearing Sam's thoughts she added, "neither of you are. It's because you've both lost so much, you hold on to what you do have. Each other. More than anything else that is what's going to get you through this war."

Sam swallowed past the lump in his throat. "How can you be so sure?"

Dean forced a small laugh. "Yeah. I thought seeing the future was Sam's gig."

"I just know. Now which one of you is going to tell Bobby about Sam's deal?"

* * *

A/N: Please review. 


End file.
